


Jealous, but not like that

by Liana (Elexa)



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician), Skrillmau5
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, skrillmau5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Liana
Summary: When you let your jealousy ruin your friendship but you manage to make something better of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve come back to this after years of being away and got stuck like in some quicksand.  
Therefore, even if some believe that this ship is long dead, I still had to write this little thing.

“Maybe he is jealous, I don’t know.”

Joel hated how helpless Sonny had been in the interview while still hitting the mark and yet completely missing it.

Yes, Joel was jealous, but not of the younger Dj’s growing fame. If he had feared that then he would not have helped him in the beginning.

It was more the fact that they had grown apart since Sonny had begun to produce the album for Bieber and that brat hadn’t even been grateful.

And Sonny had let the kid walk right over him. Sonny had let him, and Joel had sat here alone and could do nothing but watch.

Therefore, when that strange anger had risen inside him, he had let the words slip from him unfiltered, not caring who got hurt by his blasts.

It was only after Sonny had replied that he had been made aware of the fact that he had hurt the very same person that he had tried to defend.

His unanswered messages to Sonny didn’t help either, nor did the years of silence and awkwardness that followed.

Joel had, as he often did, thrown himself into work and the creation of the third generation of the cube instead of facing his relationship with Sonny that had sank like the titanic, although it had burned a lot more than that damn ship had.

It took him two years of silence and one broken engagement to acknowledge his mistake(s) and to apologize.

He had been prepared for a lot of hate, for people making fun of him, not for that big red heart that Sonny had send as reply nor the private message asking for a Coffey run, just the two of them.

He had quickly replied to that, still slightly sceptical why the younger was suddenly texting him again, with a few dates in-between his cube, and tour planning and creation of his new songs.

Sonny agreed to all of them, which hadn’t been what Joel had planned and he had gone over the message to reassure that he hadn’t meant all of them before simply accepting it as one of Sonny’s little friendly gestures. The gremlin was such a hippy.

Two weeks later he found himself driving his sleek, black Ferrari up to Sonny’s hotel and while he was still busy greeting the men outside Sonny had slipped in beside him.

“Where are we going dude? I had my last Coffey _hours_ ago!” Sonny piped as a greeting and that was all it took for them to return to their old jokes and conversation.

There was no longer an air of awkwardness between them as it had been for two days, instead they easily and freely talked about their upcoming singles and his tour.

They drove around Toronto until he ran out of petrol and he refilled his car while Sonny got them a Coffey refill.

Afterwards they returned to driving around town until the sun began to set slightly and he dropped the gremlin off at his hotel again.

“See you in two days, Joel!” was Sonny’s happy goodbye and he gave him a quick wave before returning back home.

He would meet up with Sonny again in two days, which left him with little time to contemplate that strange feeling that had begun to spread through him since their Coffey run.

Two days went by and he pulled up outside of Sonny’s hotel again. This time, as the temperature had risen drastically, they went and got ice-cream and he told himself that this was not a date as he sat opposite of Sonny in a small parlour where the other tables were occupied by old ladies.

The waitress, who had bought them their sundaes, didn’t seem to recognize them either and the ice-cream wasn’t half bad either.

Anyway, here they were, both in clothes that were nicer than what they were normally wearing, and he would swear that he was certain that Sonny had _actually_ brushed his hair before leaving.

That strange feeling returned but this time ten folds and he had to repeat his mantra: “Calm down, this does not look like and is not a date.”

Suddenly, there was a shoe brushing along his right one and quickly dipping under his jeans to brush his ankle and he nearly choked on a spoonful of his sundae.

Sonny looked both shocked, caught and worried while Joe tried to get the cold cream out of his air pipe.

Leaning over he wheezed a few times and whipped the tears from his eyes and nodded off all of Sonny’s concerned questions.

The whole “nearly choking to death” effectively directed any conversations away from the playing footsies that had been tried, especially as they quickly left the parlour after they had finished their dishes as nearly everyone else in there seemed to stare at them.

His plan had been to drop Sonny back of at the hotel as quickly as possible but the younger nearly begged him to drive him to a small shop he wanted to check out and Joel was unable to say no to those big, brown eyes.

The shop turned out to be a freshly opened skateboard shop, a small thing with only one employee who stared wide-eyed at them but let them browse in peace.

Five minutes into browsing Sonny received a call and excused himself while walking out towards the car.

Joel watched him wander up and down the length of his light-blue Porsche then turned back towards the assortment of caps they had in the shop.

Not five minutes later he heard Sonny scream outside, which in itself was a rarity, and therefore he quickly looked up from the cap he was inspecting and slowly moved closer to the shop’s entrance.

He did not meant to eavesdrop on Sonny, if the gremlin had to take a private call then that was alright with him, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t concerned either.

“NO! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND DILLON! I NEARLY CHOKED HIM! STOP LAUGHING THIS ISNT FUNNY! I CAN’T DO THIS! THEN CALL ME A CHICKEN BUT PLEASE PICK ME UP!”

That fucking hurt, why was Sonny calling Dillon to come and pick him up?

In that moment Sonny returned to the shop and did not even pretend to browse and simply followed Joel through the shop.

Awkward was a understatement but the only thing Joel could think of when describing the drive back to Sonny’s hotel.

He couldn’t even _wait_ until they would meet again in a few days.

This time he set more time apart to consider that strange feeling but also that phone call but couldn’t make heads nor tails off it and shrugged it off, instead focussing on returning their relationship to that easiness they had had.

Four days later he was already sitting in his car, just grabbing his phone to text Sonny to get ready when he received a message, a simple text saying: “don’t mess this up”.

He had just opened the message to reply to Dillon when his screen was filled by an incoming call from Sonny.

“Hey man, where are you? We’re still meeting today, right?” came the high and quick questions and Joel only answered that he was just about to drive off.

He let Dillon’s message be in favour of picking up a hyped-up DJ.

They hadn’t planned where to go to today, he didn’t want to get ice-cream again, the temperatures weren’t high enough for that either, thus he only hoped that Sonny had any ideas.

“Coffey! I hadn’t had Coffey today?” came the cheery answer and he mustered him questioningly, one eyebrow raised in question as he took in the younger man beside him who was shifting nervously in his seat.

“If you say so.” Was his only reply as he started the car and drove off.

Fresh Coffey between them he asked Sonny if he had any other shops he wished to look at but the gremlin declined, instead he asked if the other wanted anywhere else to go which brought a gleam to brown eyes.

“Dillon told me of a place you showed him which has a spectacular view over the city.”

As soon as Sonny had said those words Joel knew what the other meant and sighed, he knew that had been a mistake to take a Dillon out there. To be fair, he hadn’t been sober either, but not as drunk as Dillon had been.

“You sure? It will take us some time to get there.” He asks but Sonny is already nodding readily, and he sighs in defeat and gets the car moving.

It had taken them nearly to get Coffey and took them around four more to get to the park.

And then they had to make a trek towards the lookout.

By the time they arrived the sun was already setting and most of the other visitors were on their way back, which left the lookout vacated by any other people.

Sonny was, at the moment staring at Toronto’s brightly glowing skyline, taking pictures in between his surprised gasps.

Joel guessed that it must be mesmerizing if you saw it for the first time and simply leaned against the balustrade a few meters away from Sonny as not to ruin any photos.

The bright light of a flash made him turn his face away from the skyline and towards his friend who stood, brightly smiling up at him, next to him.

“Delete that.”

“No, it’s beautiful.”

“No, it is not. Delete it.”

You can’t force me!”

Joel sighs and turns fully towards Sonny.

“Actually, I-” was all he could let out before something soft his pressed to his mouth and stops his well-crafted argument.

Lips, lips press against his own. Sonny is kissing him, and that strange feeling fills him again and he can finally dissect it, can see that it is similar to what he felt for Kelly but so much stronger.

It’s far to easy to lean down and to kiss back. Easier than it had every been while still being so much more exhilarating.

They part for air and he musters Sonny, who only looks up at him.

“Cat got your tongue?” he jokes and snickers as Sonny rolls his eyes.

“I’m afraid it was a mouse.” Comes the reply and this time he rolls his eyes in annoyance and leans down to stop that snickering.

“Dillon knows, doesn’t he?” he asks Sonny later in the car, on their way back.

“Yes. Why?” Sonny asks confused but Joel doesn’t answer him, just presses a kiss to his cheek at the next red light.


	2. Chapter 2

“The last few boxes will be brought over tomorrow. Most of them are stuff for my studio.” Sonny said wile cuddling closer to Joel who, for once without one of his many caps, was lying under him on the couch.

Joel hummed only and pulled his arm tightly around Sonny’s middle, while the other began to untangle long black hair.

There was some action film running on the TV but none of them were paying any attention.

Joel had returned from his latest tour a few days ago and Sonny had still been busy with moving into the house and working on new songs.

They had their anniversary two month ago but only celebrated it yesterday. It had been already two years since Sonny, after some prep-talk by Dillon, had gathered every ounce of courage and had asked Joel out on some dates.

Chickened out in the last second, he had still booked a hotel room in Toronto and had spent those days with Joel.

Until this day Dillion owned the right as best man at everything, especially to their wedding, although Joel had proclaimed for many months that they won’t ever are going to marry.

“Are you going to meet up with Diplo tomorrow?” Joel asked him, his voice already containing a bit of a tired slur and Sonny turned over to face him which had the effect to smash his glasses against the bridge of his nose.

Joel’s chest vibrated with silent laughter and he only huffed, then stretched his arms upwards and circled them around a pale neck.

This way he can easily pull-down Joel’s face into a soft kiss.

“Nah, I postponed it in favour of getting my studio fully set. No use in having someone over if we can’t really work on anything.” He presses another kiss to waiting lips, “besides, I thought, with you finally back, we might spend some _quality_ time together.”

Sonny would be lying if he were to say that he hadn’t missed Joel. The house had felt strangely large without him, but he also had had more than enough time to sort his things out and prepare his studio.

Joel had offered him to work in his studio and while that had been tempting, he still wanted his own studio. Otherwise they could only one at a time and that would probably drive them up the wall sooner rather than later.

Therefore, Sonny had looked around the house, which had more rooms than they really needed and chosen one to be soundproofed and rebuild as his own studio.

Now, months later his last few boxes of equipment were about to arrive, and he was practically already finished with setting everything up.

But Joel did not call his excuse for some more time together out as what it was and hummed only, one hand beginning to brush up and down Sonny’s side.

It was a gentle reminder of only two hours ago, when Joel had sat in his chair in his studio while Sonny was straddling him, slowly moving to the slow beat that filled the room.

But they didn’t go there now, both already too tired, instead he pressed one last kiss to Joel’s lips before standing up with a groan.

“Come on, mouse, let’s get to bed.”

Joel stares up at him for a few minutes then gets up himself, stretching and yawning loudly.

“Don’t call me that, gremlin.”

“Hey, I let you know that I am above the average size of American women!”

“That is _fantastic_! You know that I will fully support any operations you want to make but please let us talk about them first.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Of course not, Sonny. Come along now, I am tired and really want to sleep. And I do that better with my adorable if short boyfriend beside me.”

One of these days Sonny will kick Joel against the shin so strongly that he will never call him a gremlin again. Or not. Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
Leave a comment and / or a Kudo.


End file.
